


restlessness.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: noctis is awoken by a bad dream and his shield distracts him effortlessly.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	restlessness.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two am as a warm up. dipping my toes into the fandom water once more.

_“You are nothing. Everything you do, everything you have grown to become, is merely an extension of someone else’s greatness.”_

“Stop it.”

_“Filthy little prince. A stain on the glory of kings.”_

“Please…”

_“Do not forget the blood on your hands-“_

“Stop!”

Noctis jerks awake, chest heaving as he sits up. His eyes adjust to the darkness of his room, the sheets pooling around his waist. The night swallows every detail of his surroundings, leaving only looming shapes: a dresser, a chair. His trembling hand bumps the slumbering man beside him and his gaze drops to look him over. His shield takes up more than half the mattress, dark sheets a stark, silken contrast as they drape over his tanned skin. Noctis reaches out to gingerly drag his fingertips across the man’s tattoo, heartbeat slowing as the warmth soothes him.

“Mm?”

The bed creaks as Gladio shifts, rolling over sleepily. Wispy bits of his dark hair hang in his eyes, the rest tied up in a loose bun. His golden eyes flutter open and he takes the prince’s hand, holding it to his broad chest.

“You all right?” he rumbles, kissing each knuckle gently.

“Bad dreams again.”

Gladio doesn’t respond, quietly pulling him down to lay beside him, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. Noctis nuzzles into his throat, bumping his jaw with his nose as he gets comfortable.

“You know I won’t let anything happen to you,” the shield murmurs after a few moments of contemplative silence.

“I know.”

Gladio’s large hand catches his jaw, turning his face up to meet his gaze. “Do you?”

“…yes,” he breathes, shivering as Gladio’s thumb brushes across his bottom lip. He can barely take his eyes off the man’s tired but handsome face, how his eyes roam over his own until he feels his cheeks warm.

“Good,” the shield whispers, sliding his thick thumb past his lips, pushing his teeth apart until Noctis whines softly. His lips close around the large digit and he sucks lightly, stomach fluttering as Gladio groans low. “That’s a good boy… You want me to help you go back to sleep?”

He nods, whimpering around his thumb as the shield’s other hand fists in his hair, keeping him unbearably close, Gladio’s breath fanning over his face.

“My prince,” he whispers, slipping his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth instead, pushing back until he gags, coughing quietly. “Ah ah, this is the warm-up. Do better.”

Noctis’ eyes water as he struggles not to let his gag reflex win, a feat within itself. Coupled with his body’s inherent desire to grind against Gladio’s massive thigh, he feels every bit a mindless slut, head swimming with fatigue and fantasy.

“Greedy little thing,” the golden-eyed behemoth of a man chuckles. “This is too easy.”

The raven-haired prince whines loudly as he reaches down to squeeze him through his sweatpants, growling as he fondles his prize in his large hand. “That ‘cause of me?”

“Y-yes,” he gasps around his fingers.

“You sure these nightmares aren’t an excuse?” he teases. “As if you’d ever need one with me. Now, I’m gonna let you go and you’re going to strip and roll over with this cute ass up in the air for me. Do you understand?”

“Yes- Yes, sir,” Noctis whispers, teeth gritted as Gladio gropes him once more, pressing his lips to his sweat-damp temple.

“And then you’re gonna be nice and tired when I’m done with you.”

“Yes, yes, sir.”

He smirks, yanking his sweats down just enough to free the prince’s increasingly hard length. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you come too.”

“I’ll be good,” he says quickly, swallowing dryly as he grits his teeth. “I will.”

“Your track record of being a brat says otherwise.”

“Gladdy, I swear,” he pleads, rocking up into the nothingness, yearning for friction.

“I guess you have some time to prove it then,” Gladio snarls, rolling him onto his front and viciously dragging his pants down his hips, lifting him by his arms curled around his waist. “Take it off the rest of the way. Shirt too.”

“Bossy…”

“Should take your crown too. Actually get shit done around here. You could be my concubine.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” His words melt into a moan, the room hazy with the promise and expectation of a man made pliable by lust. 

“It’s part of my charm.”


End file.
